Aydin Bayat
Aydin Bayat was briefly a Corrections Officer at Litchfield Penitentiary. He was one of Kubra's enforcers and Alex's former co-worker sent to Litchfield to assassinate Alex after her betrayal of Kubra. He is portrayed by Juri Henley-Cohn. Personality Not much is seen about his personality, but it can be seen that he doesn't have much remorse and is immensely loyal to Kubra. Biography Before Litchfield Aydin's first appearance is in a nightclub with Alex, Fahri, and another unnamed person. When Alex convinces Fahri to stay at the nightclub and blow off picking up a professional named Missy from the airport, he and the other guy seem pretty happy. Later, Aydin is present in the hotel room that Alex and Fahri are hiding out in. Fahri is extremely nervous that Kubra has sent an assassin to kill him after the professional they failed to pick up was arrested. To Alex's horror, Aydin is delivered a note by room service, presumably instructing him to kill Fahri, and repeatedly shoots him, killing him. He then points the gun at Alex and takes her to Kubra ("Fear, and Other Smells"). Season Three Ever since Alex testified against Kubra in "Thirsty Bird" in Season Two, she's been scared of being targeted and killed by one of Kubra's enforcers, even while being back at Litchfield. Her fears prove themselves true when Aydin appears at Litchfield as a newly hired correctional officer, ordered to kill her for testifying against Kubra, first only noticed by Lolly who is suspicious of the newly hired guards, especially the "toothpick guy" who will later turn out to be Aydin. He finally is able to approach and corner Alex in the greenhouse at the end of the season after all the other guards have walked off and most inmates have left the prison ground due to a hole in the fence. He thinks the prison's staff qualifications are a joke, saying, "This prison would hire Forrest fucking Gump.". The last we see of the pair, Alex is saying, "You don't have to do this", whereupon Aydin replies, "Yeah. I do." Season Four In the beginning of "Work That Body For Me", Lolly Whitehill notices Aydin strangling Alex in the greenhouse. Lolly kicks Aydin off of Alex and kicks him in the neck repeatedly. Assuming Aydin is dead, Alex and Lolly plan on disposing of his body later during the night. When Alex returns for the body, it is revealed that Aydin was still alive but in a state of paralysis. Alex then proceeds to tearfully suffocate him to death. When Frieda discovers his body in the greenhouse the next morning, she helps Alex and Lolly by dismembering him and burying him in the garden. His dead body is later found during construction works around the garden in "Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull". Season Five The murder of Aydin is mentioned in Season Five in " Riot FOMO" by Alex and Piper. Relationships Friends * Kubra Balik Enemies * Alex Vause * Lolly Whitehill * Fahri Category:Litchfield Staff - Minimum Security Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Characters